O último dia
by MissoPyon
Summary: A Akatsuki invade Konoha durante um dia comum. A Kyuubi se solta. Só o que importava para ele era ela, e só o que ela queria era dizer tudo antes de ir. Título meio nada a ver, ignorem ok?
1. Naruto's Side

_Heyy gente! Tudo certo? Eu tenho aparecido bastante ultimamente, neah?  
_

_Bom, welcome à minha fic!_

_Essa é uma 'releitura' da minha primeira fic, **Lembranças e Arrependimentos**, adaptada ao meu modo de escrever de agora. Eu diria para checarem a versão original, mas eu deletei ela. Ela era ruim demais XDD  
_

* * *

Era uma linda manhã em Konoha, e nada poderia tê-lo preparado para o que aconteceria durante aquele maldito dia. Nada poderia tê-lo dito que o céu, que estava tão azul, seria pintado com sangue antes da hora do jantar.

Foi lá pela sua décima tigela de ramen, mais ou menos a metade de seu almoço, que aconteceu. A Akatsuki invadiu a vila e começou a destruir tudo, em busca dele.

Quando chegou ao local da luta, encontrou o que menos esperava. Tsunade comandava um esquadrão médico que tentava salvar os feridos. Tantos outros, já mortos, eram tirados do caminho da luta e, no meio desses corpos, lá estavam eles.  
- Iruka.  
- Kakashi.  
- Jiraiya.  
Os únicos que acreditaram no seu potencial. Que foram como pais para ele, em cada uma das fases de sua vida. Os três a quem devia mais, e fora incapaz de salvá-los.

O ódio e a raiva que sentiu eram mais fortes do que qualquer coisa que já tinha sentido. A Kyuubi se aproveitara disso para escapar, e então tudo se apagou.

Quando voltou a si, com a ajuda de seus amigos que haviam sobrevivido, olhou brevemente ao redor. Um rastro de destruição fora deixado pela raposa gigante. Marcas de caudas na montanha dos Hokages. Restos de um grande incêndio, recém-apagado, pela floresta. Todos que restavam vivos estavam ao seu redor, tentando trazê-lo de volta. Ou quase. Faltava **ela**.

O desespero o invadiu. Não podia tê-la matado, não podia! Correu à sua procura por boa parte do campo de batalha, chorando silenciosamente. Não conseguia descrever o que sentiu, quando viu seu corpo coberto de sangue, estirado no chão. Chegou mais perto e olhou para seus olhos. Aqueles olhos, que antes brilhavam como duas lindas pérolas, agora estavam vazios e opacos, sem vida alguma.

Espere. Lindos? Perguntou-se quando começara a reparar nela. Desde quando achava que ela tinha lindos olhos? Não conseguia se lembrar... Mas lembrou-se de que ela sempre reparara nos dele. A forma como **ela** o olhava sempre que se encontravam. Agora entendia os sentimentos dela, depois de tanto tempo. Agora, que já não tinham mais tempo.

Ele desejava ter mais tempo. Tempo para se desculpar com ela, por nunca ter visto. Para revelar os sentimentos que acabara de descobrir. Porém, antes que pudesse dizer algo, ela começou.

- Naruto-kun... – esforçou-se para falar.

- Hinata-chan? Você ainda está viva! Agüente firme, a vovó logo vai estar aqui e poderá te curar! Vovó Tsunade! – gritou ele – Ela ainda está viva, venha rápido, por favor!

- Tudo bem, Naruto-kun. Eu sei que não vou durar muito mesmo... – gemeu ela.

- Não fale! A vovó vai chegar logo, então por favor, não diga isso... – ele parou de segurar as lágrimas, e deixou-se chorar livremente.

- Por favor... Deixe-me falar tudo... Eu tenho escondido muito de você nesses anos todos Naruto-kun. – ela também começou a chorar – Eu te amo. Sempre amei. Me arrependo de nunca ter dito isso antes, mas eu não conseguia. Precisei estar à beira da morte para poder tomar coragem e te dizer... Perdão por ter escondido isso.

- Não peça desculpas. Eu é que tenho que me desculpar com você. Eu fui um idiota de nunca ter percebido, mesmo quando todos já sabiam. Precisei estar te perdendo para poder perceber, não só seus sentimentos por mim, mas também os meus por você. Eu também te amo. – ele a abraçou e selou seus lábios num breve beijo carinhoso. Quando os lábios se separaram, ele a sentiu soltar o abraço, involuntariamente, e se pôs a chorar sobre o corpo inerte da amada.

_Fim._


	2. Hinata's Side

_Heyy gente! De novo olha eu aqui!_

_Antes que alguém pergunte, sim, eu escrevi fim no "capítulo'' anterior, mas não estava errado. Aquele é o fim mesmo. E esse também._

_'Oras, mas esse cara ficou louco?' é o que vocês devem estar pensando, mas eu explico._

_O lance é que, igual da primeira vez que eu escrevi essa fic, eu fiz em duas partes. Uma conta o dia do Naruto, e a outra contra o da Hinata._

_Mas chega de ficar explicando, okay? Leiam e divirtam-se!  
_

* * *

Nada naquela linda manhã poderia tê-la prevenido. Se ela ao menos soubesse, que aquele céu tão lindo seria tingido de vermelho sangue antes de terminar o almoço, talvez tivesse passado mais tempo com **ele **naquele fatídico dia.

Ele, que roubara seu coração quando ainda eram crianças. Aquele que a fazia ficar acordada durante a noite, pensando nele e, quando conseguia finalmente dormir, aquele com quem sonhava. O amava desde sempre, mas nunca revelara. Se soubesse de antemão o que estava por vir, talvez tivesse dito antes. Mas ela tinha medo. Medo que ele não a amasse também, que a rejeitasse.

Durante seu almoço, seu primo apareceu correndo na sala de jantar, dizendo que a Akatsuki estava invadindo. Todos largaram tudo à mesa, e saíram correndo em direção ao local, bem no centro da vila.

Demorou alguns minutos para que quem eles procuravam chegasse. **Ele**. Quando ele chegou, muitos já tinham morrido, incluindo seus professores, que eram as maiores imagens paternas da vida dele.

Quando viu os corpos dos três jogados ao chão, ele se enfureceu demais. A Kyuubi se soltou e dominou seu corpo. Logo que surgiu, ela já começou a destruir tudo. Suas caudas bateram contra a montanha dos Hokages, deixando-a cheia de buracos. Ela soltou um raio pela boca, que incendiou a floresta ao redor. Seis dos akatsukis foram cruelmente pisoteados pela raposa, dois que fugiram foram atingidos por uma das caudas, um foi atingido pelos raios que ela soltava pela boca, e o líder foi morto por Tsunade, que se vingou pelo assassinato de Jiraiya.

E então, quando achou que tudo estava acabado, uma cauda veio voando de encontro ao seu corpo e uma grande quantidade de sangue foi cuspida por ela. Ainda estava cem por cento consciente ao vê-lo, com a ajuda de todos os sobreviventes, voltar ao normal e sair correndo, sem dar atenção a ninguém que estava próximo. Parecia procurando alguém, mas... Quem? Todos estavam lá, com exceção dela. Seria então por ela que ele buscava? Quando se deu conta disso, e ele se aproximou, fingiu-se de morta;

Tentou escapar uma última vez. Se não dissesse daquela vez, não precisaria dizer mais. Não teria mais que amá-lo em segredo. Se agüentasse mais um pouco morreria, e nunca teria que dizer que o amava.

Nunca se importou que ele não soubesse. Claro, seria melhor se soubesse, mas ela não queria ter que dizer. Amá-lo em segredo era o suficiente, desde que estivesse feliz. Então... Quando deixara de ser suficiente? Talvez quando o viu chorando sobre seu corpo agonizante, o viu sofrendo por sua morte. Por que sua consciência começava a pesar diante da idéia de partir sem dizer adeus? Tomou sua decisão. Diria a ele, e partiria sem deixar nada pendente.

- Naruto-kun... – esforçou-se para falar.

- Hinata-chan? Você ainda está viva! Agüente firme, a vovó logo vai estar aqui e poderá te curar! Vovó Tsunade! – gritou ele – Ela ainda está viva, venha rápido, por favor!

- Tudo bem, Naruto-kun. Eu sei que não vou durar muito mesmo... – gemeu ela.

- Não diga isso! Por favor, não diga isso... – ele parou de segurar as lágrimas, e deixou-se chorar livremente.

- Por favor... Deixe-me falar tudo... Eu tenho escondido muito de você nesses anos todos Naruto-kun. – ela também começou a chorar – Eu te amo. Sempre amei. Me arrependo de nunca ter dito isso antes, mas eu não conseguia. Precisei estar à beira da morte para poder tomar coragem e te dizer... Perdão por ter escondido isso.

- Não peça desculpas. Eu é que tenho que me desculpar com você. Eu fui um idiota de nunca ter percebido, mesmo quando todos já sabiam. Precisei estar te perdendo para poder perceber, não só seus sentimentos por mim, mas também os meus por você. Eu também te amo. – ele a abraçou e selou seus lábios num breve beijo carinhoso. Quando os lábios se separaram, ela sentiu os últimos resquícios de vida se esvaírem de seu corpo, e seus olhos se fecharam para não se abrir mais.

_Fim.

* * *

_

_Espero que tenham curtido pessoal, deixem reviews, plz i.i'_

_Vejo vocês na próxima!_

_Byee o/  
_


End file.
